Sacred Heart High School
by Nervousneurotic
Summary: The life of JD at sacred heart high school. Eventually it will probably be Cox/JD but who knows. I don't really have any idea how to give this story a summary...everything I think of is crappy. May have some occasional angst?
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Scrubs, Bill Lawrence does. Well here is another story of mine. This is most likely the only one I'll be updating for a couple of weeks because I'm sooo swamped at school now that it's started back again. I'm so tired when I get home now I really don't do anything other than eat dinner, finish homework, and then go to bed so I won't be a zombie when I wake up in the mornings. Anyways this story is for one of my favorite authors here a . It's for Emo Barbie. She keeps me writing. Why? It's because she has so many stories and she writes so well I do in fact look up to her. She's truly an inspiration. :)**_

_**Heres the song that gave me the idea for the story! (I was watching the music vid on youtube.) **_

_-You Belong With me, Taylor Swift-_

I'm John Dorian I prefer JD though and this morning when I was styling my hair I couldn't help but feel that today...might actually be a good day. You see what I'm talking about is the fact that I'm going to Sacred Heart high school. It's the worst place for any kind of education...unless you don't have any emotions or a heart. I've only been going here for a year. I _was_ a freshmen, but now I'm a sophomore and nothing has changed around here. Not one bit.

Well...the cool black guy over there is Chris Turk, a Junior. Everyone calls him Turk, though. He's actually my best friend which is surprising because he's one of the guys from the schools basketball team, one of the athletes. He's popular and has tons of friends here at this school.

Those two girls coming in now are cheerleaders for our football team, both of them Juniors. The one with the curly dark hair is Carla Espinosa, Turk's girlfriend. She may be a cheerleader, but she's actually very nice...occasionally the mean side comes out but it's just because she is very protective of friends. Carla doesn't really know me very well but that's only because she has a completely different schedule from me. Turk and her have all of the same classes...typical. The girl walking with her is Laverne Roberts. She is such a busy body and sometimes she's a little strait forward with people...the point is she really can't be a good friend if you want to keep your secrets...well secret. The only person she'll never tell anyone anything about is Carla, her best friend.

If you look over there you will see Todd Quinlan. He's from the basketball team just like Turk. He's a pervert and he's just way too dumb. I don't even know how he got to the grade he is in now. He's a Junior...

The janitor over there is...one of the schools dropouts. He would never tell the teacher his real name, always insisting that his name was Timmy Toothless. He's always stealing things from my locker and pulling terrible pranks on me...

Oh god! Oh god! Act like your still getting things from your locker**. **...Ahem...Well I can't see them right now but the really tall handsome guy with the red hair walking to his next class is Perry Cox, a Senior. He's an average student, on the football team, and probably the most popular guy in this place. The girl he has his arm slung over is Jordan Sullivan who happens to be a Senior, extremely popular, Cheer Captain, and obviously his girlfriend. She is so evil, a complete monster. Being the biggest prep at Sacred Heart she is the prettiest girl and the meanest girl. She pushes those who aren't popular like her out of the way and trash talks them as well. Girls like her are one of the reasons I can't stand getting up in the mornings.

Enough about Jordan. The girl with the blonde hair and pretty blue eyes who just dropped all of her things in the middle of the hallway is Elliot Reid, a sophomore just like me. Her and I have all of the same classes and we hang out a lot with Turk when schools out. We're both geeks and nobody ever took the time to help us last year when we were lost because we were new and unpopular. It's the same now. Me and Elliot the only ones keeping each other in this game other than Turk. She almost dropped out last year until she met me. We were instantly friends and I know we'll always support each other no matter what happens in this hellhole.

Theres the bell!

"Elliot! You got all your stuff?" She nodded and we ran to Calculus together.

Elliot and I stepped into the classroom just as the bell rang and everyone glared at us...including the teacher. Elliot sat down in her seat in the front of the room while I crossed the room and took my seat way in the back next to the window.

"You two need to hurry up and get in here from now on. If you step in the classroom and the bell rings your still late for class. You should be in here at least five minutes before the final bell rings."

"Yes, sir." To this day I'm still amazed by how not paying attention to the teacher talk will get you in trouble. What I mean is that it always happens the exact same way no matter what.

"What about you, Dorian?" I jerked my head in the direction of the teacher and I began shifting uncomfortably when I noticed everyone was staring at me.

"What?" My cheeks started to burn when everyone around me was laughing, some of the girls whispering to each other about me.

"Go to Mr. Kelso's office." The old mans face was red as could be and he flung the door open for me.

"But I didn't do anything!" My voice sounded shaky and through my embarrassment I sounded angry even though I truly wasn't.

"You better stop back talking or your going to have detention this Thursday for disrespecting the teacher." I got up and quickly excited the room, the door slammed from behind me and I could swear it almost gave me a freakin' heart attack. Completely confused by what just happened I slowly walked to the principles office.

_**The end of chapter one! I thought of the idea this morning when I was getting ready for school (I was thinking about that music video). I hope you enjoyed it. I know this one was short but I really have so much homework tonight so couldn't help it sorry.**_

_**...By the way the part where JD got in trouble for not paying attention to the teacher...that happened to me today...T_T...embarrassing...**_


	2. Authors Note: PLEASE READ!

**I promise I will update FRIDAY! I'm grounded right now and my mom will be back any minute now. So if you're reading this story and are waiting for an update there will be one friday. I found the time to write the second chapter in detention the other day so it will posted as soon as I'm home from school friday afternoon! Take care!**


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot rapped her pencil against the desk before her repetitively, lost deep in her thoughts. _ I honestly don't think JD will be back anytime soon...I wonder what's going on in Kelso's office...If I know JD, he's probably trying desperately to get out before anyone can see him in there._

_**Meanwhile...**_

"So, son**.**...You sure you don't wanna go out this weekend? I'm sure you'd like the Asian women...they're extremely satisfying." I wasn't sure whether to say no again or just plain barf on his nice carpeting. I went with option A...for the millionth time.

"No thank you, sir,." He looked disappointed, but he shortly regained his usual ghastly, irritable attitude and kicked me out of his office.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

__

I picked up my things and rushed out into the the hell was taking so long! Where is JD!

"Excuse me." Elliot mumbled, pushing her way through the massive crowd of juniors and seniors. "Oh! Sorry!" Finally, reaching the end and getting out of the ocean of teens, Elliot stumbled and hit a beautiful girl with lovely, brown hair. Almost knocking her over. It was Jordan. Jordan Sullivan.

"Bitch! Don't tou—Ellllliiiiooootttt! Love the hair!" She motioned to the mess of blonde hair piled on top of Elliot's head. The comment was obviously fake.

"Um, thanks...I guess." Jordan smiled. "Hey, do you wanna hang with me and Taylor later?" The room seemed totally silent even though there were tons of people talking in the still crowed hall. Though she knew JD would hate her hanging with preps, before she could even process what she was doing...

"YES!" A strange look for Jordan. "Um, I mean yeah. Sure."

"Faaantastic! See ya later, girl." With that Jordan left a bewildered Elliot, who looked down at her books immediately, eyes bulging when she realized she was missing a favorite book of hers.

"Crap! I must've dropped it!"

__

There was just not enough time. She ran to class, leaving her book behind.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Looking down the long empty hallway, I decided a trip to the bathroom couldn't hurt anything since I'd been with Kelso this entire first period anyway. Though when I walked in, **big** mistake. Standing there, washing his hands, was Josh Fleming. A senior so serious about football, that he'd bloodied his best friend's nose over an injury during a game that just happened to cause them to lose.

"Hey, little man. What're you doin' in here? You know you can't use this bathroom?" The tone was joking, but held a tinge of warning. I just stared at him, not sure what to say.

"Uh...um**.**...I'm sorry I'll just find another t-then." Damn!That one little crack In my voice seemed to amuse him to no end and he threw an arm around my shoulders. It was heavy and he grabbed my upper arms in the quickest of movements, practically sending me flying into one of the stalls. As soon as he forced me on my knees, I knew what was coming. Taking in a deep breath and holding it, he shoved my head down into the porcelain bowl and it was plunged into the nasty water contained within. When I resurfaced I spit out a mouthful of toilet water. And under I went again and again and again. At almost five dunks the actions stopped immediately and I heard a deep, almost agitated voice.

"Fleming, get up." There wasn't a response and my head was, yet again, surrounded by water. "I said: _**Get. Up." **_When that didn't do it, Josh was jerked back with me still in his grasp. "Let him go, Fleming. Now." Being released I whirled around quickly, pushing the wet, dark brown locks of hair from my forehead. I was facing a tall senior with a head full of curls and dark, angry blue eyes.

Yeah, this chapter was short and I know I haven't updated in a while. I havent really edited this chap so it probably sucks...Who knows when the other chapter will be up. HOPEFULLY next week. If anyone is still reading this. Lol.


End file.
